


Aku Percaya

by Jogag_Busang



Series: LOTUS: Puisi 2015 [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 19:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13841640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jogag_Busang/pseuds/Jogag_Busang
Summary: Sekarang, aku mulai percaya.





	Aku Percaya

_Jika aku telah menjadi ragu_

_Genggamlah tanganku agar aku tak jatuh_

_Menuju lubang yang mengerikan_

_Ke dalam kebodohan, aku tak mau tenggelam_

_Ke dasar jurang, tolong hentikan_

_Musnahkan prasangka tolol dan bodoh itu_

_Bimbing aku, wahai Pangeran_

_Melewati titian, melewati tumpuan_

_Aku buta dan tuli_

_Dasar bodoh! Tolol! Tak berguna!_

_Bimbing aku, wahai Tuhan_

_Untuk berjalan menuju cahaya_

_Menuju rumah-Mu, aku butuh jalan_

_Dasar cacing! Kecoa! Menjijikkan!_

_Bimbing aku, wahai Rahman_

_Membuka lembaran-lembaran_

_Penuh kasih, kuketuk pintu kesucian_

**Author's Note:**

> Puisi ini ditulis di desa Panggul, pada 15 Desember 2015. Terima kasih bagi yang telah membaca : )


End file.
